


First Thoughts

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fair Game Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: PROMPT: Clover watching a video of the team when they first arrived in  Mantle and just jaw-dropping at how smooth his fighting is. After all, the Ace Ops seemed to have only reached the group after Penny left.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605073
Kudos: 65





	First Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think!? Let me know down below!!

“What should we do?” Harriet peaked over Clover’s shoulder, the screen showing a group of very trained individuals dealing with Grimm.

Clover hummed to himself and brought his free hand under his chin, "They clearly know what their doing so let’s size them up."

The group's fighting was smooth, but there was one in particular that had caught Clover's attention as soon as the cameras had caught sight of him.

His scythe's transitions were flawless, form and technique top class. This man knew what he was doing, he had trained years to kill Grimm. His muscles worked underneath the fabric of his coat. The sight was a showcase of his power and strength. He was a Huntsman no doubt about that and Clover hadn't felt such a strong attraction in years and now a stranger with silver hair had him getting hot under his suit.

"Penny is close, she might need some support. Those kids know what they are doing." Elm rolled her neck as she spoke. 

Harriet hurried up to the large woman and they began to make their way to the main street. Marrow followed close behind leaving Clover and Vine.

"Captain, are you alright? You've turned suddenly rather flushed." He asked.

Clover snapped out of his trance and focused back on reality. "Yeah, we have to apprehend these individuals. See what brought them all the way to Mantle."

Vine watched as his Captain quickly put away his scroll and hurried after the others. He stood there watching with his head tilted to the side and brows furrowed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream into the void with me about Fair Game rights!!!


End file.
